Alien's game : Saison 1
by Neru Akuma
Summary: Les aliens débarquent soudain au lycée à la recherche de personnes aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Mais qui ? Nos 15 ados vont devoir les trouver, tout en combattant la menace qui pèsent sur eux...
1. Prologue

Beh voilà, je me suis enfin décidé à poster le prologue, pour que vous ayez au moins une petite idée de ce que va être l'histoire... Le premier chapitre fait pour l'instant 3 288 mots, mais je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire. Vous vous doutez que mes chapitres seront plutôt longs. Aussi, je vous rappelle que c'est une réécriture d'une histoire commencée en 2012 et jamais finie. La raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de la reprendre est tout d'abord parce que j'en avait envie, mais aussi parce que j'ai mûrit entre temps, et qu'on va que cette histoire avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de neuf ! Je vous rappelle aussi que les chapitres viendront à partir du moment où j'en aurais 10 d'écrits et desquels je serais satisfaite ! Oh, et, excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe qui ont échappées à la relecture !

Diclamer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais aucun argent sur cette histoire !

Rating : K, pour le moment...

_**Je recherche un(e) béta pour cette fiction**_** !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils sont 15. Ils ne se connaissent pas et ont tous un caractère unique. Pour faire court, ils sont différents, autant sur le plan physique que mental. Mais pourtant, ils ont tous un point commun :

Ils sont lassés, lassés de vivre. Ils ont tout vu, tout vécu. Ils n'attendent plus rien de la vie. Et ils veulent y échapper, alors ils portent un masque, pour être « normal ».

Ils vont tous au lycée militaire Monogakure. Un établissement comme un autre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ce sont des élèves normaux avec des professeurs normaux. Jusqu'au jour où les EXTRATERRESTRES débarquent et prennent le contrôle du monde, ou tout du moins de leur lycée ! Pour essayer de se sortir de leur univers monotone et sans vie, ils se regrouperont et combattrons cette menace ! On aura beau les traiter d'idiots, d'inconscient et même de fous, ils s'en fichent. Ils n'ont plus rien à perdre, alors pourquoi ne pas donner une chance aux autres de vivre ceux qu'eux n'ont vécus que dans leurs rêves ? Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils se découvriront un but, une raison pour risquer leurs vies dans cette lutte contre les Aliens, alors que ce ne sont que des gens normaux… Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent ! Et si c'était la raison de la présence de ces créature défiant toute imagination ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Hum, voilà le premier chap, j'avais pas envie d'attendre pour le poster ! Même si entre chaque chapitre, il y aura sûrement de looong délai, je promet de finir cette fiction et de poster les chaps suivants dès j'ai fini de les écrire :)

Le chap, sans compter le titre, fait 3,513 mots.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Extraterrestres débarquent !**

Journée normale, monotone, faite des gestes habituelles, ennuyeuse quoi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, et je ne suis surement pas la seule. Du moins, je l'espère. Idiots comme sont les Humains, ils ne doivent pas le remarquer. Mais bon, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, ils n'ont pas vécus ce que certaines personnes vivent ou ont vécu, comme moi, par exemple. Ils ne pourraient même pas l'imaginer.

Dieu ? Je n'y crois pas du tout. Sinon, comment en serais-je arrivée ici, au point que la vie me lasse, que je n'attends plus rien d'elle, que je me laisse dépérir ? Sinon, pourquoi tous ces malheurs ? La famine, la guerre, la discrimination, la violence, le racisme, l'intolérance, la haine. Si Dieu existait vraiment, ne ferait-Il pas quelque chose contre tous nos défauts ou tout du moins améliorer le monde dans lequel nous vivons ? Voilà pourquoi je n'y crois pas.

Je fais semblant, je me fonds dans la norme, bien qu'avec mes cheveux roses, c'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire. J'ai déjà pensé à me suicider. Mais la mort, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, me fait peur, plus que tout.

Je décide de me lever, de me doucher et de me préparer. Avant cela, je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 7h35. Les cours commencent à 8h15 et la cafétéria du dortoir ferme dans 30 minutes. Super. Je me douche rapidement et m'habille. Tout ça en 10 minutes. Il me reste 20 minutes pour manger.

Une fois le repas fini, j'enfile mes chaussures et marche jusqu'au lycée. Ça y est, je suis arrivée. Je regarde rapidement dans quelle classe je suis … 2-A, salle 207. Bon, on y va, on s'motive…ou pas.

Après que je sois entrée, tout le monde me regardent. Ça ne me gêne pas, mais bon voilà quoi, c'est impoli de dévisager les gens.

_Arrêtez de me dévisager, c'est impoli et vraiment énervant.

Ils font ce que je leur dis et retourne à leurs occupations. Je m'assois au fond et regardent qui est dans ma classe et si je les connais ou pas. Au moins, ça me fera passer le temps. J'ai vu que j'avais M. Hatake en professeur principal. Il est toujours en retard d'au moins 20 minutes. Mais ça ne gêne en rien l'avancement du programme, on est même en avance sur les autres classes qui elles ont une heure complète. Aussi, on avance rapidement. La pire moyenne de la classe est de 15, enfin en général. Bon, je vois un groupe de filles avec une surdose de maquillage et des uniformes légèrement court. Je dis bien « légèrement ». Bref, elles sont en train de parler avec leur voie qu'elles veulent féminine mais qui tient plutôt du suraigüe. C'est tout de même un miracle en soi. Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait aller autant dans les aigües, nan mais j'vous jure, c'est pathétique. Enfin, on s'en fiche. Je vois des têtes que je n'ai jamais vues : un blond, sept bruns, un roux, un aux cheveux bleus, deux blondes et deux brunes. Je détourne mon regard qui se pose sur deux élèves de ma classe de l'année dernière. Si je me souviens bien, ils s'appellent Takagi Shigeru et Akio Sawada. Ils sont stupides, ils mettent un saut rempli d'eau au-dessus de la porte entrouverte pour que quand le prof arrive, il se prend le récipient en plein sur la tête et qu'il soit aussi trempé qu'un poisson dans l'eau *. Tiens, j'entends des pas dans le couloir, surement M. Hatake. Et évidemment, il ne l'a pas vu venir. Ce qui nous donne droit à un professeur tout mouillé et à un fou rire général. Enfin, seuls moi et les nouvelles têtes que j'ai vues avant qu'il n'arrive ne rigolons pas. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

_Qui ! Qui a fait ça ! Je ne me répéterais pas ! Dénoncez-vous ou votre camarade sinon je vous donne un contrôle dès aujourd'hui et 5 heures de colle pour tout le monde !

Tout le monde s'arrêta soudainement de rire et ne dit plus un mot.

_Takagi Shigeru et Akio Sawada, les voilà vos coupables, dit la jeune fille après avoir levé la main et eu l'autorisation de parler.

_Merci, Mademoiselle Hyûga. Messieurs Shigeru et Sawada, chez le directeur. Mademoiselle Otonashi, veuillez les accompagner.

_Bien, professeur !

Je regarde qui avait dénoncé les deux énergumènes de tout à l'heure. C'est l'une des deux brunes que j'avais remarqué, il y a quelques minutes. Maintenant que je la regarde mieux, elle a aussi de très beaux yeux. Ils sont nacrés, violets nacrés. Je l'envie, quand même. Elle est jolie. Mais elle n'est pas comme tout le monde, elle a un caractère aussi unique que le mien. Enfin, Otonashi revient. Son prénom est Saya, elle était aussi dans ma classe l'année dernière. C'était la déléguée de classe. Elle est très populaire, surtout auprès des garçons. Ils la décrivent tous comme étant jolie, sympa et intelligente. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une image qu'elle se donne, elle veut juste avoir l'air parfaite, mais elle ne l'est pas. Personne n'est parfait et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Après tout, si tout le monde était parfait, il n'y aura autant d'horreurs. Enfin, M. Hatake nous distribue la liste de nos professeurs et notre emploi du temps, assez chargé je dois dire. Aussi, je fais Latin avec option Italien, Arts visuels et Arts du son en plus des matières communes en seconde année*. Il nous explique le règlement intérieur ainsi que tout ce qui est nécessaire de savoir.

Voilà, ça sonne enfin. En sonnerie, nous avons un concerto pour violon créé par Beethoven. Un bon point. J'adore la musique classique, depuis toute petite. C'est un art magnifique. Par ailleurs, depuis que j'ai 5 ans, je joue du violon et du piano. Je fais des concerts depuis 6 ans, commençant lorsque j'étais alors âgée de 10 ans. Ça a toujours était ma passion, comme le dessin et la danse classique. La musique, le dessin et la danse ont toujours étaient pour moi des moyens de m'évader, d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Je me dirige vers la sortie. Comme aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, je n'ai eu que trois heures de cours.

Au moment où j'allais sortir du lycée Monogakure pour rentrer chez moi, quelque chose m'en empêche et m'envoie valser dans les airs. Je retombe sur mes pieds puis lève mon visage et voit une sorte de champ de force empêchant toute entrée et sortie de l'établissement, du moins je suppose. Je me relève et, alors que je rendais à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire pour ensuite monter sur le toit pour mieux observer ce qui se passait, un objet non-identifié qui devait faire facilement deux mètres de hauts et à l'allure monstrueuse apparut devant moi. Cette…chose défit toute imagination. Cette créature aura beau en faire s'horrifier, trembler de terreur et s'évanouir plus d'un, avec moi, ça ne marche pas. J'ai un sang-froid et un calme légendaire, après tout, j'ai vécu pire comme situation. Mais les autres ne sont apparemment pas comme moi, normal après tout. Ils sont tous entrain de paniquer et de courir comme si ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Comme je m'en doutais, les quatorze nouveaux élèves de ma classe que j'avais vue plutôt ne sont pas affolés, dont Mlle. Hyûga, comme dit M. Hatake. La créature, que je qualifierai d'horriblement moche, vient semble-t-il de parler, dans une langue qui m'est totalement étrangère et que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, comprends. Puis cet être disparait aussitôt. Je demande aux seuls élèves qui n'ont pas paniquer de me suivre pour discuter de ce qui vient de se passer et écouter leur point de vue dans la salle de classe maudite. Oui, maudite. Chaque établissement a ses rumeurs et légendes, pour nous, c'est la classe maudite. Elle serait hantée par un fantôme pas très amical qui tuerait tous ceux qui oserait le déranger. Ce sont des foutaises. Mais bon, l'avantage c'est que là, nous serons tranquilles et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Du moins je l'espère, il peut tout de même y avoir des exceptions.

_Il semblerait, bien que cela ait l'air absurde, que des créatures que nous ne soupçonnions même pas d'exister soient, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, apparut de nulle part. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il ne tient qu'à nous de le découvrir, bien que j'en ai une petite idée. Tout à l'heure, cette chose a dit un truc, comme quoi ici se trouveraient des personnes dotées de pouvoirs exceptionnels. Aussi, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Au lieu de faire cavalier seul et de nous faire avoir rapidement les uns après les autres, réunissons-nous et battons-nous ensemble contre ces créatures pour protéger ces personnes ! L'avenir du monde, non de l'univers entier en dépend surement. Êtes-vous d'accord ? Si tel est le cas, donnez-moi votre nom et prénom s'il-vous-plait.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'ils ne me répondent.

_Hinata Hyûga. Personnellement, j'accepte. Ça m'a l'air intéressant.

_Neji Hyûga. Tout comme Hyûga, je suis partant.

_Naruto Uzumaki. Pour moi, c'est OK, même si je dois mourir dans cette lutte, je n'ai pas d'attache. Personne ne pleurera ma mort.

_Sasuke Uchiwa. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à faire équipe avec vous.

_Suigetsu Houzûki. En ce qui me concerne, je dis : Pourquoi pas ?

_Shikamaru Nara. *_baille _*J'ai la flemme, mais bon. 'Faut bien faire quelque chose.

_Temari No Sabaku. Comme Nara l'a dit : 'Faut bien faire quelque chose.

_Ino Yamanaka. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je ne me casse pas un de mes ongles dans ce combat.

_Tenten, et je ne dirais pas mon nom de famille, ça ne vous concerne pas. Enfin bon, j'accepte ta proposition, Haruno. Ça me fera un peu d'action.

_Kiba Inuzuka. Je suis d'accord avec Tenten.

_Shino Aburame. J'accepte à une seule condition. À chaque fois que l'on bat un monstre, laissez-le-moi. J'aimerais les disséquer.

_Beurk. Passons, je m'appelle Gaara No Sabaku. Si vous suivre et combattre à vos côtés me permet de tuer sans me faire arrêter et mis en taule, j'accepte.

_Kankuro No Sabaku. Je suis partant.

Parfait, ils sont tous de mon côté. C'est encourageant. Enfin bref, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas qui m'intrigue mais plutôt les deux Hyûga et les trois No Sabaku.

_Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se connaît.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation.

_Pourtant, Hinata et Neji ont le même nom de famille, comme Kankuro, Temari et Gaara et je trouve cela plus qu'étrange. Avons-nous droit à des explications ?

_Bah… Je ne sais pas. Mes parents n'ont rien dit à ce sujet. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai jamais vu Neji Hyûga de ma vie.

_Je n'ai jamais vu Hinata Hyûga.

_Haaa… Et je suppose que c'est pareil pour les trois No Sabaku ?_ Dis-je avec nonchalance._

_C'est vrai ! _Dirent-ils en cœur._

Soudain, un laser de couleur rouge traversa le ciel et pris pour cible une classe se trouvant dans le bâtiment en face, réservé aux deuxièmes années. La salle explosa avec tous les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Pris de panique, tous, lycéens comme professeur, ou encore surveillants ou autre membres du personnel sortirent de toutes les constructions scolaires pour aller dans la cour. Ils avaient peur d'exploser. Le rayon laser apparut une nouvelle fois et visa la salle de classe maudite, où nous nous trouvions. Manquant de temps, je cassai la fenêtre avec une chaise et sauta par la fenêtre pour atterrir dans la cour avec les autres en même temps. Je leur faisait confiance pour me suivre, si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. Je me fiche de leur mort, s'il n'était pas capable de ne pas se faire exploser, alors ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité pour combattre les monstres. La pièce où nous nous trouvions il y a quelques secondes explosa. Bon, on l'a échappé belle. Seul problème : on vient de sauter du deuxième étage ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème, j'effectue une pirouette dans les airs et retombe sur mes pieds. Je regarde à côté de moi et vois que mes désormais coéquipiers sont encore en vie et n'ont aucune blessures apparentes, ils ont l'air d'avoir l'habitude. C'est bien, s'ils étaient morts, alors notre rébellion ne pourrait pas exister. Mais, tant que nous ne perdrons pas l'espoir, fou peut-être, de pouvoir vaincre ces immondices, et de pouvoir protéger les autres pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux et retrouvent les personnes qu'ils aiment.

_Ouf ! On a réussi à s'en sortir ! *_baille _*

_Crétin ! On a failli mourir et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire : bailler ! _Dit Temari tout en frappant Shikamaru sur la tête._

_Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

_Bon, vous allez arrêter vos gamineries, tout le monde nous regarde.

En effet, toutes les personnes encore en vie qui jusqu'à maintenant ne faisaient que paniquer s'étaient brusquement arrêtées et nous dévisageaient. Bon aussi, 'faut avouer que sauter du deuxième étage et survivre, ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Non, c'est différent, leur regard est différent. De la haine…

_Si maintenant nous sommes en danger de mort, c'est à cause de vous ! _Cria un garçon qui se trouvait parmi la foule._

_Oui, il a raison ! Si vous n'aviez pas décidez de vous rebellez au lieu de rester sagement à rien faire sauf espérer, on n'en serait pas là !

_À cause de vous, ma petite sœur est morte ! _Hurla une femme en pleurant._

Alors comme ça, ils nous ont espionnés ? Bah, ce n'est pas grave. En fait, ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est leur manque de courage. En plus d'être idiots, les Humains sont peureux. Ils n'ont pas le courage de se battre pour avoir un futur meilleur, un avenir radieux. Pathétique, ils seraient bien incapables de défendre leurs valeurs mais aussi leurs proches. Mais dans un sens, je les comprends. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher à notre cœur. Suite à ça, Hinata fondit en larmes. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle a dû vivre quelque chose de similaire et ça a dû profondément l'affecter. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle pleure. Ces gens sont horribles, il rejette la faute sur nous. Tout ce qu'on veut, nous, c'est les sauver. Enfin, pour moi, je veux surtout échapper à tout ça, j'ai beau en avoir vécu des vertes et des pas mûres, là, ça me dépasse. Oui, je suis égoïste. J'ai le droit, non ?

_Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous faîtes pleurer Hinata ! On n'a rien fait de mal ! _Dit Neji en partant pour essayer de réconforter Hinata tandis qu'une aura noire l'entoura. _

Les autres commencent à reculer de peur, d'effroi. Ma foi, c'est agréable de coir cette expression se peindre sur leurs visages. Jetant un coup d'œil à mes… disons collègues, je remarque qu'ils sont d'accord avec moi, au vu de leurs attitudes. Pensant que si cela continuait comme ça, il y aurait plus de problèmes –on a une de créatures très moches aux fesses à combattre, ne nous encombrons pas en plus de lycée et adultes qui nous mettrons des bâtons dans les roues. Aussi, je décidai de prendre les choses en main.

_On veut vous sauvez, vous faire quitter cet enfer au risque de notre vie ! Vos vies passent avant les nôtres ! C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de se rebeller ! Et peu importe les sacrifices, nous ferons tout pour vous offrir un avenir radieux ! Pour ça, nous combattrons, encore et toujours, nous n'abandonnerons pas, quoi qu'il arrive ! Nous vous le promettons !

Sur ce, je me retournai et tendit mon bras vers le ciel, poing serré, excepté l'index qui pointait vers le ciel. Je fus rapidement suivie par Uzumaki, Nara, Uchiwa, Tenten, Yamanaka, Houzûki, Aburame, Inuzuka, les deux Hyûga et les trois No Sabaku.

_C'est une promesse ! Pour vous, nan, pour l'univers entier et la paix, nous allons repousser les limites de l'impossible et vaincre ces créatures hideuses ! Ce sera notre devise ! _Dîmes-nous tous les quinze en même temps._

Plus j'y pense, plus ça me rend dingue. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Surtout que je leur ai promis. J'ai dit ça comme ça, pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'en prendre à nous. Bah maintenant que c'est dit…

_Raah ! Fais chier !_ Dis-je en frappant dans le mur le plus proche à l'aide de mon poing._

Bon… Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent à faire… Et je pense que ma main est d'accord avec moi… 'Faut dire aussi ça fait un mal de chien… Bon. Arrêtons d'y penser et concentrons-nous sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur… Hein ? Je suis où là ? J'étais dans la cours y'a à peine deux minutes ! Du calme Sakura… On regarde à gauche, y'a rien… À droite, Sa… Comment il s'appelle déjà là ? Vous savez le monsieur-j-ai-la-tronche-d-une-perruche-et-je-me-fiche-de-tout-et-de-tout-le-monde ? Ah, ça y est !

_Uchiwa ?

_Hm ?

_On va où ?

_À l'infirmerie, soigner ta main. Qu'est-ce tu faisais pendant que je te parlais et que tu m'as suivi ? Surtout que tu m'as répondu « oui »…

_J'étais dans mes pensées.

Franchement, je me trouve trop forte. Malgré le fait que je ne l'ai pas entendu car dans mes pensées, je lui ai répondu un truc audible et je l'ai suivi, comme si de rien était… J'me trouve flippante des fois…

Ah, tiens, on est arrivé. Shizune, l'infirmière scolaire, nous dévisage, enfin plus particulièrement moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide à prendre la parole.

_Tiens, Sakura, ça faisait longtemps. Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ta dernière tentative.

Oui. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de quitter ce monde, de n'importe quelle façon depuis l'âge de 8 ans. C'est un peu tôt vous ne trouvez pas ? Et bien que ce matin, j'ai dit que la mort me faisait peur, mais ça ne m'a empêché de faire des tentatives de suicides, car je savais que je n'allais pas mourir, je trouve toujours un moyen d'y échapper. C'est d'ailleurs toujours Shizune qui me soigne et s'occupe de moi à ce moment-là. Bien qu'elle soit le docteur scolaire de Monogakure, elle travaille aussi à mi-temps à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça qu'on se connait. Sasuke lui montre mon poing et elle me le bande. Enfin, on repart vers les autres, juste après avoir pris des médicaments, des bandages, du désinfectant,… pour faire les premiers soins si quelqu'un est blessé plus ou moins gravement, avec l'accord de Shizune bien sûr. Nous repartons donc avec les autres en leur expliquant le pourquoi du comment de ce que l'on a ramené.

_Dîtes, je suis d'accord pour la rébellion, okay, j'l'ai dit, mais j'ai comme même une question. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on ait des armes pour se défendre ?

Ah, Nara n'a pas tort. Ben, va falloir en chercher. Ça va être un peu dur d'en trouver dans un lycée, mais bon… No Sabaku fille propose que l'on se sépare en groupe de 2-3 personnes pour aller en chercher. Pas con. Ça permettrait de couvrir plus de terrain, d'aller plus vite et tout simplement, en cas de problèmes, c'est mieux d'être plusieurs. Comme ça si y'en a qui sont en train de se faire défoncer la gueule, l'autre peut aller chercher du secours, ou alors on explose et on meurt tous en même temps. Ne pas mourir seul, très bon pour le moral. Je me rends avec Houzûki et Yamanaka au gymnase. Il doit bien y avoir des armes là-bas, avec les clubs d'arts martiaux du lycée.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous rendons compte de l'état des lieux. Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, le couloir menant au gymnase était saccagé. Ce qui nous laisse penser, dans quel état se trouve le gymnase en lui-même ? Espérons que l'on pourra comme même s'équiper. On commence à avancer parmi les décombres et nous remarquons plusieurs personnes au sol. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre elles sont mortes et d'autres, seulement gravement blessées. Dans tous les cas, on ne peut plus rien faire pour eux… Si ce n'est les transporter, mais ça nous ferait perdre du temps, et puis avec ce qu'il y a dans l'infirmerie, on ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Nous sommes devant la porte du gymnase, qui heureusement n'est pas trop bloquée par les décombres. Avec l'aide de Houzûki et de Yamanaka –après qu'elle se soit plainte qu'elle risquait de se casser les ongles, nous enlevons les quelques décombres qui s'y trouvent. Ensuite, Houzûki, parce que c'est le seul mec du groupe, ouvre la porte et se glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce. Après avoir inspecté un peu et un temps qui nous parut interminable, il nous fait signe que c'est sans danger. Nous y entrons, rejoignons Houzûki et restons figées sur place, tout comme lui, devant la vision qui s'étant devant nos yeux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Ça me motive pour écrire (et poster, par extension, plus vite) :)


End file.
